


Шаг вдох

by Simorena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Школьное АУ: десятиклассник Плисецкий заводит нового друга. Или даже двух?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Осень

Карандаш с оглушительным «хрясь» сломался в пальцах. На бледной коже осталась колючая деревянная крошка, на ребре указательного пальца — жирная грифельная полоса. Юра сжал в ладони осколки, и они впились в мякоть, но боли он не почувствовал. Хочется взять самый острый кусок и засадить этой падле Никифорову прямо в глаз. Хуле он теперь ходит и лыбится? Юра ощутил себя преданным и лишний раз убедился, что людям верить себе дороже. Ради чего было пиздёж разводить?

Когда хлопнула дверь, ноги окатило волной прохладного воздуха. Сквозняк просочился в класс вместе с Милкой.

— Юрец, чего кислый такой?

Плисецкий даже глаз на неё не поднял, сжав карандаш ещё крепче. Бабичеву с хрена ли принесло?

— Все свалили уже, ты чего завис? Домой пошли?

Вот же прилипла как банный лист.  
Юра вскинулся, белобрысые пряди взметнулись и опять скрыли лоб и щёки. Хрустнул карандашом, кольнуло ладонь — занозы будут, и плевать. Взглянул из-под чёлки.

— А ты чё, в мамки мои записалась? Пасти меня будешь? — скрипнул он зубами, отводя глаза.

Милка повернула стул и уселась на него как на велик, локти на спинку, кулаками подбородок подпёрла. Юра прям кожей почуял, что щас начнёт нудить и лезть в душу.

— Хамло ты, Юрец. Я же вижу, что-то случилось. Это из-за химика, да?

Плисецкий фыркнул и откинулся на стуле, вытягивая ноги, по пути пнув случайно Милкин стул.

— Бабичева, а тебе не насрать? А что, если да? Легче стало? Отвали, я домой не пойду с тобой.

Мила нахмурилась и чуть качнулась на стуле вперёд, как будто пытаясь заглянуть Юрке в лицо, высматривая там что-то. Юра отвернулся и насупился сильнее.

— Ну я по-братски ж, Юр. Ладно, хозяин барин, не хочешь не надо. Сиди и пухни от злости тут один. Чао!

Милины пальцы невесомо пробежались по Юриному запястью, лежащему на исчёрканной парте. Не задавая больше вопросов, она закинула сумку на плечо и, задвинув стул, пошла к выходу. В дверях она ещё раз обернулась, но Юра даже не шевельнулся.

***

Не сотвори себе кумира — ага, как же. Юра вообще всю эту сопливую хрень на дух не переносил. Да, в школе было сносно, даже более чем, но друзей он тут так и не завёл. Милка не считается. Насчёт авторитетов та же фигня. Единственный человек, который Юру знал как облупленного — это дедушка, Николай Иванович. Единственный, кому на самом деле не всё равно. А когда Юра перешёл в десятый класс, появился Виктор.

Девчонки звали его за глаза Витенькой, а все остальные — ВикСанычем, в глаза и за глаза. Виктор Александрович Никифоров, выпускник СПбГУ, стал вести у девятых-одиннадцатых классов химию. Весь из себя совершенно положительный, к урокам готовился безукоризненно, он чудом нашёл общий язык с подростками — ему даже не понадобилась система кнута и пряника.

Юру в нём подкупило то, что он ни перед кем не лицемерил, говорил всегда в лицо, что думает, за что старшаки его уважали, а младшие девчонки и подавно вздыхали по углам, хотя тут наверняка была замешана эффектная внешность, а вовсе не характер. Сам Юра особо не высовывался на уроках, ему ни к чему было набиваться к учителям в любимчики — он класса с пятого твёрдо определил для себя, что хочет как деда, врачом стать. Только не с детьми возиться, от этого увольте, а вот хирургия — другое дело. Он делал ставку на химию с биологией, ну и русский с алгеброй запускать тоже было нельзя. На английском у директрисы Лилии Борисовны невозможно было прикидываться ветошью («Как не стыдно, Юрий! Все прогрессивные врачи знают английский в идеале»), зато с остальными предметами проблем не было, в том числе с физрой, которую вёл немного унылый, но свой в доску Георгий Юрьич.

Когда Виктор приступил к занятиям, то начал осторожно и грамотно прощупывать почву, выясняя слабые и сильные стороны своих подопечных. Юру он отметил сразу — на первый взгляд парень себе на уме, заносчивый даже, но не болтливый, грубоватый, но сообразительный и схватывает материал одним из первых. Трудяга, если что-то не выходит сразу, ныть ни за что не станет, будет биться до победного. Виктору постепенно удалось найти с парнишкой общий язык и заручиться не только его уважением, но и помощью: Юра пару раз в неделю задерживался в Викторовом кабинете с одноклассниками Сарой и Пашкой, которым помогал разбирать «провисающие» темы — по химии у них были хронические тройбаны. Нет, Юрка перед Никифоровым не выслуживался, он вообще не врубался, зачем на задних лапках перед учителями ходить. С химией, как и с биологией, он всё равно на «ты», так и что, разве с него убудет, если он потратит пару часов жизни, чем буквально спасёт чью-то жизнь?

Когда Никифоров рассказал Юре о том, что у них в университете при кафедре биохимии существует кружок для старшеклассников — для будущего медика самое то, Юрка загорелся, конечно, сразу, но виду не подал. Он же не какая-то Бабичева, на шею Витюшеньке кидаться.

— Юра, подумай серьёзно над моим предложением. Ты в школьном курсе уже ас, надо двигаться дальше! Я тебя и с физиологами нашими познакомлю, ребята толковые, у них на кафедре тоже можно позаниматься. Нагрузку я тебе снижу, часы на кафедре пойдут в счёт занятий, так что разрываться не придётся. Ты думай, но не затягивай, буду ждать.

Виктор сверкал голливудской улыбкой и разливался соловьём, а Юрка верил. И даже ходил знакомиться с биохимиками и физиологами. Последних представлял его японский тёзка — аспирант Юри Кацуки, вежливый очкарик с забавным акцентом. Видимо Никифоров сильно восхищался этим Кацуки, аж в рот ему заглядывал и буквально млел, когда японец со знанием дела водил Плисецкого по лаборатории. Виктор не упускал возможности похвалить Кацуки, а Плисецкий потихоньку закипал. Что за фанклуб япошки он тут устроил? Если бы Юрка так сильно не хотел закрепиться за этим кружком, давно бы уже послал Никифорова с Кацуки куда подальше.

Занятия начинались с октября, но после Дня учителя всё резко изменилось. Лилия Борисовна, всегда такая собранная — женщина-кремень — едва сдерживалась на уроках, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и открутит кому-нибудь голову (самым частым кандидатом был, конечно, Пашка, который пытался клепать видео в свой блог даже из-под парты). А Виктор, наоборот, сиял как медный таз, излучал какую-то нездоровую энергетику и постоянно зависал в телефоне на переменах. Девчонки дулись, мол, надо же, у ВикСаныча кто-то появился. Уроки Виктор стал вести как-то вполсилы и куда меньше зависал с физруком Поповичем в его подсобке за спортзалом, сразу после уроков летел на всех парах из школы прочь. Время от времени его встречал Юри, и Виктор тогда менялся в лице — цвёл и пах, аж смотреть тошно. Милка с Сарой не успели настроить теорий, всё вскрылось само — Никифоров дорабатывает до конца первой четверти и уходит насовсем. Увольняется и сваливает вместе со своим Юри в Японию изучать аутоимунные заболевания. Естественно, новость разлетелась по школе в мгновение ока — Юрку она нагнала, когда он выходил из столовки после шестого урока. Бабичева впечаталась в него своим немалым бюстом и взахлёб стала вещать, Юра еле успел вычленить суть из этого потока сознания. Сара стояла рядом и восхищённо кивала, а за её плечом тёрся как всегда всем недовольный Мишель.

— Ну разве не офигенно, а, Юр? Надо хвататься за такую возможность, он ведь такой молодой! Такую карьеру сделает там…

Мила с Сарой дружно закатили глаза, Юре захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Он твёрдо отодвинул Бабичеву с пути и, махнув рукой, пошагал к лестнице. Дверь в кабинет химии оказалась не заперта, из приоткрытого окна тянуло октябрьской прохладой, но Юрка не стал закрывать. Скинув рюкзак, он плюхнулся на стул и опустил лоб на сложенные руки. Ладонь нащупала забытый кем-то карандаш, ребристая поверхность холодила кончики пальцев. Интересно, он хоть собирался сказать лично, или задумал свалить молча как тварь?

Вот только Милки ему не хватало — что он ей, младший братик? Юрочка то, Юрочка сё. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, что всем наплевать, даже маме с отцом. Только не дедушке, но ему Юра ни за что не расскажет. Он ненавидел давать слабину перед дедом, ещё чего. Но внутри всё равно собиралась липкая обида, как будто щупальцами оплетала грудную клетку, глаза противно защипало. Юрка шумно отодвинул стул, не глядя швырнул огрызки карандаша в урну и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, вышел из класса.

***

Ноги сами несли во дворик за школой, а в ушах всё ещё звучало насмешливое Жекино: «Что, принцесса, кинули тебя? О-о, Ваше высочество, смотрите, какие мы неприступные!». И тошнотворный смех этой курицы Беллы, которая вечно не отлипает от него. Юра тряхнул головой, как будто от этого легче станет — Жекин голос с издёвкой пробирал до нутра. Обычно Плисецкий просто посылал самовлюблённого хлыща в пешее эротическое, но в этот раз даже рот открывать не хотелось — одной парой ласковых Юра бы не отделался, зарядил бы красавчику в лоб, и делов-то.

Запахнув плотнее джинсовку, Юра пересёк площадку и вышел через арку в соседний двор, совсем крохотный и тихий. Кроме пары гаражей, выкрашенных серо-стальной краской и красноватого дома с башенкой, там ничего не было — никому в голову не приходило в нём парковаться, да и подростки там обычно не зависали, и даже малышню из детского сада слышно не было. Никто не мешает просто быть, в душу никто не пытается залезть. Юра уселся на ограждение как воробей на жёрдочку, подтянув ноги, рюкзак сбросил на асфальт, чтоб не оттягивал плечи. Хотелось просто остаться здесь ненадолго и не двигаться, не думать, не тратить себя ни на кого. Обида и злость всё ещё подкатывали к горлу, но уже не хотелось кому-то что-нибудь сломать. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Юрка запрокинул голову — небо, расчерченное штрихами проводов, дышало густой прохладой, подкрадывалась настоящая осень. Вдохнуть и не дышать, как в кабинете флюорографии. Запечатать этот влажный октябрьский воздух в лёгких, законсервировать. Прикрыть глаза, и… Тишину, поселившуюся наконец в Юриной голове, нарушило тоненькое «миииууу», нечеловечье и совсем уж отчаянное. Юра распахнул глаза и крепко вцепился в ограду, чтоб не навернуться в сырую листву, прислушался — мяв повторился.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — пробубнил Юра и соскрёбся с насиженного места.

Мяв, точнее писк, раздавался со стороны гаражей — и как только туда залез, бедный, подумалось Юре. Резко расхотелось злиться, Юра пошагал на звук. Пришлось обойти гараж с другой стороны, чтобы найти опору, за что уцепиться — не то чтобы Юрка прямо лазатель по гаражам, но случалось. Мячик достать, или вот так — кота. Мелкий ещё, и как только от мамки отбился, крутилось у Юры в голове, пока он забирался на гаражную крышу. Куда ж ты там заныкался, бедный? Наверное какие-то придурки пошутить решили, да зашвырнули. Ладони невольно сжались в кулаки, костяшки добела натянули тонкую кожу — вот-вот порвётся. Так, ладно, ищем.

Котёнок на кыс-кыс, ожидаемо, не отзывался — забился в угол, к самому дереву, которое росло впритирку к железному боку гаража, и орал дурниной. Крохотный комок светлого пуха, а уши тёмные, мордочка грязнющая, и лапки, наверное, в луже вымазал. Но подойдя ближе, Юра заметил, что котёнок грязным не был, наоборот, чистенький, а на морде и лапах — кофейные подпалины, как будто сунул в чашку сначала любопытный нос, а потом и лапами туда плюхнулся. Услышав шум Юриных шагов, кошачий ребёнок затих, удивился, наверное, но драпать не спешил. Сидел, вжавшись в холодную крышу, обернулся коротеньким хвостиком и уставился на Юру своими невозможными глазищами. Так и оставался сидеть, дрожа, когда Юра к нему подобрался совсем близко и протянул руку — мелкий потянул носом, смешно сморщился и то ли чихнул, то ли пискнул. Юра улыбнулся:

— Ну что, горе моё, пойдём? Не брошу я тебя тут мёрзнуть.

Котёнок смотрел прямо на Юру и молчал. «Ну-ка, давай», — говорил про себя Юра, подползая ещё ближе: пришлось встать на колени и карабкаться осторожно, чтобы не свалиться с покатого навеса. Поравнявшись с котёнком, Юра взял его обеими руками — мелкий не цапнул, не пискнул, только засопел тихонечко. Плисецкий завозился, распахнул джинсовку и устроил под ней котёнка. Теперь вниз, осторожно, не спеша, чтобы не наеб…

Додумать Юра не успел — нога заскользила по скату крыши, руками он себе помочь не мог, надо придерживать мелкого под курткой, чтоб не выпал. Хотя кошки вроде бы как раз если падают, то сразу на все четыре лапы, а вот люди если уж грохнутся, то со всей грацией мешка с картошкой, прямо как сейчас долбанётся с этого гаража Плисецкий. На кучу листвы, спасибо, хоть не в ограду впилился. Под задницей противно хлюпнуло — листва маскировала нефиговую такую лужу. А ещё на котёнка гнал, что грязный, а сам-то теперь? Юра не сдержался и громко фыркнул. Котёнок под джинсовкой завозился. Слева хмыкнули.

Юра повертел головой — вот только не этот хмырь, а! Но вместо ожидаемого Жеки взгляд наткнулся на незнакомого парня, который прислонился к байку и, сложив на груди руки, от души угорал над сидящим в луже Юркой. Вот же бля.

Парень отлип от матового бока мотоцикла и в два шага сократил расстояние между ними. Азиат какой-то, подумал Юра, только по-другому восточный, не как Кацуки. Стрижка пижонская, кожанка и ботинки эти, и взрослый, не похоже, чтобы из Жекиных. И показался неуловимо знакомым — может у Милки в параллели учится, фиг знает. Юра теснее прижал котёнка к себе под курткой и обжёг взглядом из-под чёлки. Обычно срабатывало, чтоб сразу отвалили.

— Ты как? Ноги целы? — миролюбиво спросил парень.

Ты вот щас серьёзно, мысленно закатил глаза Юра, а вслух выдал:

— А тебе-то что? Первую помощь рвёшься оказывать, рыцарь?

Азиат — казах, наверное, или узбек, кто их разберёт, — улыбнулся краешком губ и покачал головой.

— Язвишь, значит жить будешь. Вставай, не май месяц, отморозишь всё, контрольные скоро — нельзя пропускать.

Юрка не выдержал и фыркнул громко, котёнок дёрнулся и запищал тоненько. Парень изменился в лице, глаза чуть сузились, и подступил ближе.

— И кто тут у нас рыцарь? — Усмехнулся он, но вообще беззлобно, и протянул руку — ага, вот так, запросто, и большим пальцем коснулся лба котёнка, который высунул мордочку из-под джинсовки. — А я ещё подумал, что за паркур по гаражам? Кошачий рыцарь.

Мелкий деловито обнюхал палец и обхватил его лапками, выпустил крохотные когти, острые как шипы. Попробовал на зуб, но палец не поддался — парень улыбнулся широко и высвободил руку, нажал указательным на вздёрнутый чёрный нос, котёнок возмущённо нахмурился и приоткрыл пасть — с кем шутить надумал, слышь, я хищник. Юра молча наблюдал, забыв, что задница мёрзнет в луже вообще-то. Наигравшись с котёнком, парень подал Юре ладонь, но тот так и сидел, прижимая к себе котёнка и тупо глядя на протянутую руку. Без церемоний Юру обхватили за плечи — уже двумя руками — и подняли на ноги. Под кедами хлюпнуло, брюки были противно сырыми, хорошо хоть на тёмном не видно пятен, но ещё же как-то домой надо добраться. Юра поёжился и переступил с ноги на ногу. Парень по-прежнему стоял рядом, как будто ждал чего-то. Ишь, настырный, чего прикопался? Юра открыл рот, чтобы это озвучить, но не успел.

— Садись, поехали. — Парень кивнул на свой байк. — Говорю же, замёрзнешь.

Юра резко выдохнул через нос, заправил за ухо непослушную прядку и теснее прижал к себе кота.

— И чего, вот так вот просто? Офигеть ты шустрый.

Парень опять улыбнулся одними глазами, развернулся и подошёл к мотоциклу. Отцепил шлем, надел сначала себе, а со вторым повернулся к Юре — тот и возмутиться не успел, как у него под подбородком уже щёлкнул ремешок, а мир вокруг как будто чуть поблёк, визор приглушал цвета.

— Давай мелкого сюда, — Парень распахнул кожанку, показывая глубокий внутренний карман. — Тебе держаться нужно будет, а ему тут ничего не сделается, как раз поместится.

Он перехватил котёнка и ловко усадил в карман, куртку застегнул не полностью, чтобы мелкому было чем дышать, поправил на шее шарф и снова спросил:

— Садишься или нет?

Юра мысленно себя обругал: с какого перепуга ты вот так с первым встречным, вдруг он псих какой-то? И сразу одёрнул себя — а сам-то хорош, придурок, по гаражам прыгал за котом, и кто ещё псих? Кивнув больше самому себе, чем в ответ, Юра уселся сзади на байк, поёрзал чуть, устраиваясь, руками нашёл специальные упоры, чтоб не навернуться к чертям — одного полёта с него хватит на сегодня.

— На Добролюбова, пять.

В ответ лишь кивнули, мотоцикл рыкнул, и они плавно снялись с места. Юра неожиданно вцепился одной рукой за полу куртки своего водителя, вдавив другую в упор, и придвинулся ближе — ехать оказалось теплее, чем он ожидал, и о мокрых штанах и кедах не думалось до самого дома. Въехав в арку и заглушив мотор, парень подождал, пока Юра слезет первым, и только потом осторожно передал ему котёнка — мелкий даже не пикнул, свернулся мягким калачиком в ладонях и сопел.

— Как назовёшь, решил уже? — Глаза тепло блеснули — шлем он уже снял, пристроил на колено, — а сам улыбался мягко, как будто Юру сто лет знает.

Юра пожал плечами и пощекотал котёнка, тот чихнул и повёл носом, а потом от души тяпнул крохотными шипиками зубов Юрины пальцы, закогтил кожу протянутой ладони.

— Хищник, блин. Пума! Не, тигр. Хотя какой ты тигр? — ухмыльнулся Юра, глядя, как кот машет коротким хвостиком и скалит зубки, пытаясь ещё раз прихватить пальцы. — О, вот, придумал. Пума Тигр Скорпион будешь у меня, гроза всего живого.

Парень засмеялся и застегнул куртку, повертел в руках шлем неуверенно как-то, будто уходить не хотелось, а предлога задержаться подольше не находилось.

Юра первым нарушил молчание:

— Слушай, спасибо… Я…

В ответ улыбнулись снова.

— Пожалуйста. Ладно, поеду. — Парень надел шлем и, прежде чем опустить визор, добавил:

— Пока, Юра. Увидимся.

Махнул рукой и, не рассусоливая, вырулил со двора, оставив слегка подофигевшего Плисецкого с котом стоять у парадной. Он глянул на мелкого, который увлёкся воротником джинсовки и цеплял когтями торчащие ниточки.

— Ну и что это было? Ты понял? — Котёнок, разумеется, не ответил. — Вот и я нет. Ладно, пошли Пума Тигр, обживаться.


	2. Зима

_Кто-то в душу как в карманы,_  
_У меня другие планы._  
_Без истерик и обмана_  
_Я пытаюсь быть собой._

Окна в доме напротив оживали, распахивали свои тёпло-жёлтые глаза, пялились в густую темноту двора. В январе сумерки совсем незаметны — хмурый день плавно перетекал в вечер, часа в четыре уже становилось темно. Ноутбук нагрел колени даже через покрывало, и Юра перетащил его на подоконник — широченный, на нём удобно сидеть, сдвинув алоэ и устроившись с ногами, или притащить вот так вот комп и делать уроки, или, как сейчас, поглядывая на значок в трее, ждать звонка в Скайпе.

Юра подтянул ноги к себе, устроил стопами на сидушке стула, обернулся руками, уткнув подбородок в коленки. Пошевелил мышку, оживляя комп — тренькнуло приветствие системы, загрузилась заставка, летняя панорама с крыши. В мае обязательно вместе сгоняем, подумал Юра, самый кайф — встретить закат, да и рассвет тоже можно. Теперь вообще что угодно можно, не верится даже. Юрка посопел в колени, волосы заелозили по щекам — как же лень искать резинку, а ведь отросли уже, легко в хвост собираются. Отабек говорит, что Юра с хвостом выглядит старше, солиднее, на что в ответ тот лупит его небольно и смущается совсем не по-взрослому. А сам Отабек бреет виски всё короче и короче — Юре нравится гладить ладонью затылок, спускаясь к шее — сначала по волосам, и не колким совсем, наоборот, мягким, как будто плюшевого медведя гладишь, а потом прошагать пальцами ниже по шее, к вороту футболки. Отабек вздрагивает — прохладное касается горячей кожи — и протяжно выдыхает, классно ему. Юра обнял ноги крепче, ну сколько прошло времени, неделя, что ли, а уже так соскучился, сил нет.

По-нормальному они с Отабеком познакомились не на следующий день, конечно же — расписание съехало, не совпали. К понедельнику Юра вроде немного отошёл: котёнка обустраивал, приручал грозного хищника, совсем некогда было загоняться. К ветеринару сгонять, обзавестись котячьими приблудами (целый список в заметках накатал, серьёзно всё), и привыкать теперь быть кошачьим папашей хорошо прочищало мозги, думать ерунду некогда, если ты при деле. Деда новому жильцу удивился не сильно, пробормотал, что весь в мать — та тоже всех в округе домой тащила, и птенцов, и котов, однажды вообще хорька подобрала — и где только нашла. Юрка хмыкнул и заверил деда, что мелкий докучать ему не будет — вся забота будет на мне, ты только разреши оставить, он же кроха совсем. Николай Иванович прищурился и кивнул, дал добро, но сказал, что на прививки кота Юра сам таскать будет, и вообще всё сам, давай-давай, родитель. А Юра и рад только.

В понедельник первым уроком поставили русский вместо химозы, замену Никифорову пока искали. По русскому у ашек и бэшек были разные учителя — у Юры вела строгая Инна Сергеевна, которая чем-то напоминала директрису Барановскую, только лет на пятнадцать моложе. Но в этот раз в классе было как-то непривычно шумно, как обычно бывает в день самоуправления: все шушукаются, перебивают друг друга, беззлобно подначивают, а со звонком разительно меняются — уже не десятиклашки, а учителя, будьте любезны по имени-отчеству. Только день учителя прошёл, а настрой остался. Инны Сергеевны в кабинете не оказалось, а она обычно приходила заранее, оформляла доску — презентаций она не делала, считала, что это развлечения для пятиклассников, а десятому уже некогда картинки глядеть, ЕГЭ не за горами. За её столом обнаружился какой-то чувак, Юра раньше вроде его не видел, да и мало ли, кто это — одиннадцатые бывало наглели и, пользуясь отсутствием учителя, по-тихому смотрели проверенные самостоятельные, фоткали колонку отметок в журнале. Но этот вёл себя по-другому, почти по-хозяйски. Смелый дофига, подумалось Юре, щас ИнСергевна накостыляет, у неё взгляд бывает как у Барановской, спасайся кто может. Парень перебирал какие-то распечатки, что-то строчил в записной книжке, лица Юра не видел, сидел он вполоборота, от двери видно было только левое плечо, обтянутое свитером, висок и чернявый затылок. Плисецкий огляделся — незанятым осталось только место на среднем ряду, за второй партой, рядом с Сарой. А значит в спину весь урок будет пялиться Сарин хмурый брательник, который вечно её пасёт. Да плевать.

Выковыряв из рюкзака тетради, сборник упражнений и россыпь ручек, Юра уселся на свободный стул, и со звонком в класс вошла Инна Сергеевна и почему-то сразу пошагала к задней парте, села на камчатке как будто так и надо и положила перед собой увесистую папку, начала листать, а потом едва заметно кивнула — мол, чего тянешь, приступай. Парень поднялся из-за учительского стола, развернулся к классу — на Юру теперь смотрел тот самый чувак, который недавно стал свидетелем миссии по спасению которебёнка. Картина маслом, блин, здравствуйте.

***

Три раза в неделю он был для Юры Отабеком Тимуровичем, а всё остальное время сначала просто Отабеком, а потом как-то совсем незаметно сократился до Бека. Педагогическая практика закончилась через две недели — к концу этого срока отпускать Отабека не хотелось не только Юре. А Юре хотелось спрятать его ото всех, чтобы никто не смел стоять к нему вот так близко, как Милка, почти касаясь плечом плеча, нарочито низко наклоняясь над столом с раскрытым на нём егэшным сборником. Хотелось без зазрения совести побыть собственником, и чтобы второй шлем с чёрной молнией на боку — только его, молчаливые взгляды, сталкивающиеся будто невзначай — только между ними, улыбка одним лишь краешком губ и мягкое: «Едем домой?» — только Юрино. «Будешь моим другом, или…? » — нет тут никаких «или», и быть не может — «Буду». Спрашивает он ещё!

_Просто быть с тобою рядом,_  
_Просто удержаться взглядом,_  
_Чтобы дальше, дальше жить…_

***

Очень хотелось встретить Новый год вместе — Юра представил, как они втроём, нет, вчетвером, ещё же Пётька — деда и они с Отабеком как маленькая семья. Николай Иванович с Отабеком познакомился после второго свидания — да, Юре хотелось называть тот день именно так. Дедушка может и удивился, что Юра, который обычно сходится с людьми через силу, в основном оставляя попытки хоть как-то подружиться в самом начале, так быстро впустил Отабека, но виду не подал. Сам Юра удивился не меньше: к зиме уже невозможно было представить, что когда-то были не знакомы, когда-то были порознь.

— Что прям двадцать девятого ей приспичило? — Юра крутнулся на стуле, поджав ноги. Поскрёб ногтем подлокотник, глянул из-под чёлки.

Отабек поджал губы едва заметно и коротко кивнул. Винит себя, это мы можем, умеем, практикуем. Юра опустил ноги, подъехал вместе со стулом почти вплотную — колени к коленям — и положил ладони на диван, по обе стороны от Отабека, упёрся, заглянул в лицо.

— Ты давай заканчивай это дело. В чём ты-то виноват, вот скажи, а? Что у меня были ожидания, а оно вот так вот, да?

Отабек кивнул молча.

— Ну и что? Это не повод изображать всю скорбь казахского народа. Ну приспичило твоей сеструхе замуж выйти, так и пускай. Жалко что ли?

— Жалко, — выдохнул Отабек.

Юра фыркнул, сдул чёлку со лба, наклонился к самому лицу.

— Загоняться перестань. Отметим вместе наступивший, тоже клёво. Главное же не когда, а с кем. Твоя Амина рада будет, когда приедешь, сам ведь говорил — куда же без любимого младшего братика?

— Юр…

— Ну чего ты юркаешь? Билеты ты посмотрел? Нет? А вот и зря. — Юра отлип от дивана, плавно подкатился к столу, пощелкал по клаве ноутбука. — Щас мы тебе забронируем, чтоб не дёргался. Слетаешь, навестишь, погуляешь на свадьбе у единственной сестры. А я буду тут ждать тебя. Очень сильно.

— Я тоже. Очень сильно.

Юра склонил голову к плечу, прищурился как кот на солнце. Улыбнулся, щёки заалели самую малость — аж до боли захотелось подскочить и что есть силы сжать, ухватить, не отпускать. Но он повернулся к ноутбуку, кивнув самому себе — билеты сами себя не забронируют.

***

Свадьба прошла клёво, Юра видел фотки, которые скинул Отабек. На вопрос «а чё не в национальном?» Отабек рассмеялся тепло и ответил, что Амина у них уж очень прогрессивная и своенравная, вон даже выторговала возможность выходить замуж не в платье в пол, а в брючном костюме. Юра разглядывал фото и слегка офигевал — красивая такая, как будто лебедь чёрная, и больше на маму похожа. Мама у Отабека русская, ленинградка — уехала за отцом в Алматы, там и осталась. Амина ещё в Питере родилась, а Бек уже там — на родине отцовских предков. Кочевник степной, хихикал Юра, а на вторую родину тянет, раз приехал. Отабек только кивал и как-то хитро улыбался, укладывая подбородок Юре на плечо, дышал в шею. По шее пробежали мурашки от воспоминания — вроде так мало ещё времени прошло, но так много, что не терпится уже, скорее бы, скорее. Да где он? Договорились на семь, а его нет…

Юрин телефон загудел на столе, и он, расплетя ноги, выпрямился, соскочил и, чуть не запнувшись о Пётю, который спрыгнул с подоконника, понёсся к телефону.

— Юр…

— Ты-ы… А я тебя заждался! Почему не Скайп, случилось что?

— Нет, Юр, всё хорошо. Теперь лучше всех.

Юра потёр шею под волосами, переступил по деревянному полу, шепнул в трубку:

— Соскучился.

— А ты можешь к окну подойти? Прямо сейчас.

— Зачем ещё?

— Можешь или нет?

Юра фыркнул громко, Отабек в трубке выдохнул смешок.

— Могу-могу. Иду я.

— Молодец. Вниз посмотри.

Забравшись на подоконник (алоэ и ноут пришлось выселить), Юра встал во весь рост, едва ли не впечатался носом в стекло, уставился во двор. Свет от соседских окошек рассеивался, и пятачок двора озарял только фонарь, как будто на подмороженный асфальт плеснули жёлтой краски. Юрины глаза расширились, кончики пальцев прижались к прохладной поверхности стекла — внизу, прямо в сердцевине этого света, стоял Отабек, прижимая к уху мобильный, другой рукой махая Юре. Выдох замер в горле, Юра как в замедленной съёмке помахал в ответ — рука слушалась плохо, как будто отлежал — а губы уже растягивала улыбка.

***

Ноги сами несли встречать, Юра едва вспомнил дверь прикрыть, чтобы Пётька не выскочил на площадку. Шаги прошуршали по лестнице — ниже и ещё ближе, Юра даже тапки не переобул, рванул на автомате из квартиры. Это как вообще, приехал, прям серьёзно — надо же убедиться, пощупать, поверить, что не приснился. Почти на полном ходу налетел на мягкое и прохладное, колкий мех ткнулся в нос и щёку, зарылся лицом в ворот парки, где теплее всего, замер, слушая дыхание. В ответ обняли крепко обеими руками, сжали, притиснули — не отпустит ни за что, внутри всё кричит: «мой». Губами по виску едва заметно, как будто это касание тоже приснилось, пальцы твёрдо прошлись по спине, оправили футболку. То ли шёпот, то ли показалось: «мой».

Юра сильнее вжался, носом проводя по горячей щеке, и, хоть сердце несётся вскачь, так спокойно внутри — как будто он и сам домой вернулся, как будто снова целый.

_Хочешь, я открою тайну?_  
_Не бывает идеально._  
_Мы с тобою неслучайно._  
_Неслучайно — ты и я._

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист-вдохновение:  
> https://cutt.ly/fxqJgmk
> 
> P.S. Высока вероятность, что появятся ещё весна и лето. Так что, надеюсь, to be continued.


End file.
